Emison story
by Nat9107
Summary: That's my version of Em&Ali relationship and also -A thing.
1. Chapter 1

-God, not again- thought Emily, when she woke up in the middle of the night. She lay in the bed and suddenly she felt that something is not right. Em sat on the bed and looked around the room and she felt like someone is watching her. Is that possible or it's just her imagination?She noticed that window is opened and she remembered that she closed it before she went to bed. Before she had that dream. Dream about Ali….Since Em and rest of the girls found out that Alison is alive Em had that dream about her every single night….

Em was about to get out of the bed to check the room when she heard voice coming from dark corner of her room

-Miss me?

Emily had frozen with one foot on the carpet. She recognized that voice. She would recognize it everywhere. Ali….

Wait, that can't be her. She's hiding somewhere. She can't be here, in Em's room. The only reasonable explanation why she's hearing this voice is…

-Great, I am still sleeping- she said out loud

-No, you're not- said Ali's voice

A second later Ali appeared next to Emily's bed. The girl looked at her, but still couldn't believe it's not a dream. Ali sat on the bed.

-I am here, it's not a dream- she said

Em said nothing, still thinking it's a dream.

-Should I prove it to you?- asked Ali

Before Em could say ''yes'' Ali kissed her gently. Now Em believed that it's not a dream. Ali kissed her!Wait, what?

-You're straight- it was all what Em could say after they broke the kiss

-I am not that straight as you think I am- said Ali with a smile- or maybe I am not straight when it's about you

-What?- Em was in shock

-Remember out kiss in the library?- asked Ali and Em nodded- it wasn't just practice, I wanted to kiss you. So badly

-Why didn't you tell me?

-I was afraid. I was scared all this feeling toward you

-And now you're not afraid anymore?

-I am still scared. But I can't stay away from you. I just can't…

Before Ali could say more Em grabed her neck and kissed her. It wasn't a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Em woke up in the morning and she still felt Ali's lips on her own. Ali kissed her! And she really meant it. Or that's what she said….

Em started to think-maybe Ali is playing with her? She did this a lot with people. Is she really feeling something for her? She knows that Em was in love with her. She could easly use her if she would like to. God, but that kiss…she never felt like this before. Last night she really needed to control herself not to go so far….Ok, that's it. She needs to stop thinking about it.

Em went to the bathroom and took a shower, a cold one. Then she dressed up and went down stair to eat breakfast, but she couldn't eat anything. Her stomach was full of butterflies or whatever. How she will go to school? The girl notice that something is up. Hanna for sure. She's good at this things, unfortunately. And she was about to meet with Paige at….OMG Paige! What the hell she will tell her? ''Sorry, but I cheated you with my dead best friend?'', ok yeah that came out wrong.

Emily couldn't stay at home no longer so she took her bag and went to school. She didn't remembered driving for school. Her head was full of Alison. Damn it…..

She opened her locker and she looked at the picture of, well, Ali. She kept that photo here since she remembered.

-Hey there

Em jumped up hearing Hanna's voice. Great, it has to be her….

-Hey, Han- Em answered, hiding the photo under the books

She took books for math classes and she closed the door.

-You look different- said Hanna

-Am I?- asked Em, trying to avoid the eye contact

-I can't tell what it is, but…

-Han, I just haven't slept well last night, that's all

-If you say so

Em was about to say something but the bell broke the talk. They went to the class and sat on their seats. Em was sure that Hanna doesn't bought that crap she said. Well, Em always was bad hiding her feelings…

She tried to focus on the lessons, but she couldn't. Last night was all she could think about. God, what the hell she will do during lunch? She can't met with the girls…..She can't do this. She can't be at school today.

Em looked on the clock. It was 10 am. Her parents went to work, she can go home. That's the only option. If she would stay she's sure she would tell the girls about Ali and she can't do this.

When bell rang she grabed her bag.

-Han, I am going home. I am not feeling well. Please, cover for me today, ok?

-Sure. Do you want me to stop by later?

-I will let you know

Em wnet to the parking lot and 5 minutes later she was at home. She went to her room,lay on the bed and closed her eyes. When she opened it she saw a pair of blue eyes staring at her.

-OMG-Em yelled- Haven't you heard about knocking or a door bell?

-Sorry- said Ali

-You're here- said Em with a smile

-I am here

-You're not afraid to be here?

-I don't care. I need to be with you. Last night….I can't stop thinking about it

-Yeah, me too- Em looked at Ali

There was something in her eyes that she saw only once. Desire.

-I- said Ali- I…..want….I need to…..god, screw this- Ali pulled Em closer and kissed her. There was nothing in a gently kiss she gave her last night. This one was passionate. Em felt Ali's hand under her shirt and suddenly she found her hand immersed in Alison's hair. God, it's really happening…


End file.
